Re-lives
by j0hnnyd3
Summary: A guy dies and ends up in the Dark Hunters universe as the older brother to two of the greatest badasses to ever grase the pages. Naturally he's got to find some way to keep up with his new family and protect them from what's to come. OC - gamer maybe OP latter
1. Chapter 1: I Died Sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dark Hunters series I only own my oc

"talking"

' _thoughts'_ **"game message"** _ **game comands**_ (can be in " " or ' ')

 **Chapter 1: I Died… Sort of.**

It was a nice, normal, day just like any other. The wind was blowing across the hills making the trees sway, with the sun standing high in the sky. It was one of the few times I actually managed to get into town so I decided to relax by sitting at the local park, just taking it easy after I finally managed to do everything that I came here for. Simple things, like meeting up with friends, getting groceries, and checking to see if everything was normal. That's just it, it was. Nothing had happened since the last time I was here, everything was _normal_. Until it wasn't. I was just sitting there in the middle of the park minding my own business when some asshat came out of nowhere holding a gun, and just shot me. I died instantly, I mean it's not like anybody can just survive a bullet to the brain. The last thing I saw was a set of smiling eyes, and all I could feel was a sense of anger at just sitting there and not being able to do anything about it, but also a strange sense of resignation to my fate.

That was it, my life just ended, and as my vision faded to black I saw my entire life flash before me, and all to soon it stopped. _'Huh, I guess seventeen years really wasn't all that long.'_ that was the last thought I had as I was filled with a sense of calm as everything went black and I fell into that final sleep we all know as death.

Pretty sad right? But hey I was ok with it, I mean it's not like I thought I would live forever. I felt like I had lived a decent life so maybe I would go somewhere nice even if I don't remember this life. I guess, I was resigned to everything. So, when I tell you that I was surprised when I woke up somewhere dark, there is no way that anyone could deny it.

The surprise that I could still remember who I was had started to wear off when a glowing screen suddenly appeared before me.

 **"Congratulations on making it to your seventeenth birthday in a world set to nightmare difficulty"**

"WHAT THE HELL!? Why am I staring at a screen!? I thought I died. I should be somewhere like heaven, or hell, maybe even some riencanation shit. Not sitting, god knows where, staring at a screen congratulating me for almost becoming an adult."

 **"Would you like to see your stats for your past life? Just think or say stats."**

"No," I started to feel a sense of doom, "no, no, no, NO! This is Bullshit! I was so prepared, what did I do to deserve this? Why am I the Gamer? I thought that was some fanfiction ability writers used to make there characters overpowered!? What, no answer? Screw it, _**stats**_!"

 **Name: Adam White**

 **Title: New Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Level: 6**

 **EXP Until Next Level: 360/1200**

 **HP: 0/1800**

 **MP: Not Available in this world**

 **SP: 0/950**

 **STA: 7**

 **STH: 54**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 19**

 **CHA: 11**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 52**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Stat Points: 30**

 **Skills:**

 **Running: Level: 1**

 **Running takes 5% less Stamina**

 **Cooking: Level: 6**

 **60% chance of making something edible and a 30% chance of tasting good**

 **Studying: Level: 8**

 **40% chance to gain a better understanding**

 **Reading: Level: 100**

 **500% chance of taking more away from a story**

 **Writing: Level: 10**

 **50% better writing**

 **Perks:**

 **Giants Strength: Level: 4**

 **You have the strength of a Giant increase your strength by 40%.**

 **Wisdom Beyond Your Years: Level: 2**

 **You have a wisdom rarely found in your age group your wisdom is increased by 20%.**

 **Perk Points: 30**

 **Perks Shop:**

 **Warriors Spirit: Level: 1 Costs 3 PP**

 **You will never give up even in the darkest of times. Increases any damage done by 10% and increase EXP gained in fighting styles by 10%.**

 **Weapons Master: Level: 1 Cost 8 PP**

 **Your skill with weapons of any kind is better than most. Increase EXP gain in weapon related skills by 10%.**

 **Eidetic Memory: Level: Max Cost 10 PP**

 **You remember everything.**

 **Natural Leader: Level: 1 Cost 2 PP**

 **People are 10% more likely to follow your lead.**

 **Natural Prodigy: Level: MAX Cost 20 PP**

 **You were simply born with an inclination to be better at everything. Increase each Stat by 5 for every level Up and a 50% increase to EXP gain for every skill and perk.**

 **Energy Manipulation: Level: 1 Cost 2 PP**

 **Certain people can use the energy in and around them you are one of the few that can use both your own and natures energy. 10% EXP gain to any skills involved with either inner or natural energy manipulation.**

 **"Certain perks and skills can only be gained or used in certain worlds and they all will be reset to level 1 whenever you are reborn into another world, unless they are permanently maxed out."**

"Wait, what do you mean another world!?" I was pretty impressed by the how detailed this thing was, but when I heard about other worlds that got me curious about what fate had in store for me. Not that I put much stock in fate. I preferred to believe that I made my own.

 **"Your next world has already been selected and your new parents will be chosen randomly. All that is left is for you to decide on your new name, or if you want to take the place of an existing character, and your gender. After that you will have a chance to spend any points you gathered in your last life. It should also be noted that you will not be able to take any physical stats with you since you will be reborn into a new body."**

So... ya. I was little weirded out by all this, I mean first I die then wake up here, and now I find out I get the chance to live another life. Who wouldn't find this crazy? I started to think about what I wanted to do. I would probably have more options as a new character in whatever world I go to, but maybe it'll be a fictional world I know.

 **"Please either select to be an Already Developed Character ADC for short or choose to be a new character and insert a new name."**

"Ok, ok, I've got this. I select to be a New Character." What's a good name? Hmm. "Name select, hm, oh look a random option I'll go with that!"

 **"Congratulations you have successfully chosen to play as a new character. Now Please choose your gender."**

After that a smaller screen opened saying

 **"Male/Female"**

It wasn't really much of a choice, I mean, of course I'm going to be a guy, and no that's not just because I was a man in my last life, although that was a big part of it. No, in fact I chose to be a dude because in just about every story I've read or movie I've seen women are set to a disadvantage. So I want as many opportunities to grow as possible, and not be stuck doing something stupid, even if there are some cool girls in most of the things I've read. "Male."

 **"Now that you have selected your gender, please begin working on developing your characters image."**

After that a screen popped up displaying a person. It was an image of how I looked when I was fifteen. Six foot two inches, thick brown hair with grey border line silver eyes. "So, I can change how I'll look? Sounds cool." With that said, what the hell should I make myself look like? Ok. ok, ok, ok. I guess I'll make myself taller. Wait what will I look like when I'm older? Is there and age dial?... Oh goodie! There is, ok so let's see what I will look like when I'm twenty. Oh God! I would have been a giant if I lived that long. Six feet ten inches that's how tall I would have been! If you can't tell I'm a little jealous of my would be future form…. Screw it I want to be even taller in this new life let's see, hmm, seven foot four sounds like it would be a nice 'screw you' to my last life. Now for just a few adjustments. Dark black hair, I think I want my eyes to be a nice bright blue. Then I think I'll add a dark black ring around the outside. Now for the body, hmm, lean and muscular sounds good, yup that definitely sounds like a big screw you to my last body. Let's do this. I press the finish button to finish it all up and let's get to this new life.

 **"Now would you like to distribute some of your Perk Points?"**

"YEP!" Ok so let's take a look at those perks again I'm not even going to look at the stats until I've actually got a body to use the points on. So, _**'Perks Shop'**_

 **Perk Points: 30**

 **Perks Shop:**

 **Warriors Spirit: Level: 1 Costs 3 PP**

 **You will never give up even in the darkest of times. Increases any damage done by 10% and increase EXP gained in fighting styles by 10%.**

 **Weapons Master: Level: 1 Cost 8 PP**

 **Your skill with weapons of any kind is better than most. Increase EXP gain in weapon related skills by 10%.**

 **Eidetic Memory: Level: Max Cost 10 PP**

 **You remember everything.**

 **Natural Leader: Level: 1 Cost 2 PP**

 **People are 10% more likely to follow your lead.**

 **Natural Prodigy: Level: MAX Cost 20 PP**

 **You were simply born with an inclination to be better at everything. Passively increase each Stat by 5 for every level Up. 5 SP and PP for every level, and a 50% increase to EXP gain for every skill and perk.**

 **Energy Manipulation: Level: 1 Cost 2 PP**

 **Certain people can use the energy in and around them you are one of the few that can use both your own and natures energy. 10% EXP gain to any skills involved with either inner or natural energy manipulation.**

"Ok let's see, the best things I could hope to get right now would be...hm, I guess that would be the eidetic memory and natural prodigy. Eidetic memory so I can remember everything I've seen and read so maybe I'll remember what to avoid if I end up going fictional. Then that natural prodigy because screw everyone else I want to be overpowered no matter where I end up. So… Yep I'm going with those two for now and I might get the others latter."

 **"Are you sure that you would like to choose Natural Prodigy and Eidetic Memory."**

"Yesss siry!"

With that done all the screens disappear and I'm surrounded by a bright light and I feel nothing but pain. The only thing that I can hear are the screams of someone who I think is my mother, I hope they stop soon I really wouldn't want to start off this new life by being the cause of my new mother's death. I kept getting more and more worried when her screams didn't seem to stop but seemed to get louder and louder until they stop all of a sudden and are replaced by the freakishly high pitched screams of a newborn... Huh, looks like I've got a twin. I always thought it would be cool if I had a twin, I wonder if we're Identical, that would be really cool.

I was good with everything and I was just about to check my surroundings when the deeper screams of my mother started up again. 'Oh. My. God. I'm part of triplets!?!? My poor poor mother this is probably going to be hell on her body!' Her screams only got louder and a few minutes later I heard another high pitched scream coming from the same direction as the last one. I finally noticed that the room was filled with woman and that I had been wrapped in a small black blanket and that I was being held by a man in fancy outfit dark hair like what I had mine set to and dark blue eyes that had the same black circle around them that mine should have with a smile on his face that I couldn't help but return just because it radiated so much joy it was infectious. There was a girl there as well, she had long blond hair and she seemed very happy that I was looking at her. All seemed to be well in the world until I heard a gasp over where my mother had been screaming and we all looked over towards the sound. I couldn't really turn my head much since I was still a baby, but I didn't have to wait long as the man, probably my new dad, went over with me still in his arms and I managed to catch sight of an old woman holding one of my new siblings and saying something that I couldn't understand. The room started to feel cold and I could just tell that whatever the woman was saying was serious my dad's grip around me started to get tighter and I looked up at him. He wasn't smiling anymore all I saw on his face was a look of horror, than the lady said three words, names really since she was pointing at one of us for each, that I did recognize even if they were in another language. The names? Well when she pointed at me she labeled me as Pyriphlegethon, damn she must really hate me if she's naming me after the greeks burning river, then the one in her hands Acheron, and finally the one in my mother's grasp Styxx.

That's right everybody I was just found out I was born as the older brother to two of the most badass people to grace Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunters series, and I just know that this is either going to get really boring or really screwed up with me here


	2. Chapter 2: Shit! This Probably shouldn’t

How do you do, thank you all for reading this far. I hope you continue to read and like.

Disclaimer I do not own Dark Hunters.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_ **Game Message/Notification** _ **Game Command**_ (can be ' ' or " ")

 **Chapter 2: Shit! This _Probably_ shouldn't have happened.**

Everything was quiet for a while but then all hell broke loose and my new parents were yelling at each other, me and Acheron had been left alone with my our sister, Ryssa. Hey maybe she'll like me and not despise me since I was born first and can't take Acheron's place as the oldest since I am the oldest. I can still see Styxx over in between our parents. Shit, I just realised I probably have the same curse as Styxx now. I need to check this _**'Stats'**_

 **Name: Pyriphlegethon**

 **Title: New Gamer** **(Let's you live your life like a game** )

 **Subtitle: Crown Prince of Didymos** **(As the Crown Prince of Didymos you are given 50 respect from all citizens of Didymos** )

 **Race: Human**

 **Status: Newborn**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP Until Next Level: 0/200**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 3080/3080**

 **SP: 150/150**

 **STA: 1**

 **STH: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **CHA: 11**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 52**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Stat Points: 30**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Running: Level: 1**

 **Running takes 5% less Stamina**

 **Cooking: Level: 1**

 **10% chance of making something edible and a 30% chance of tasting good**

 **Studying: Level: 1**

 **5% chance to gain a better understanding**

 **Reading: Level: 1**

 **5% chance of taking more away from a story**

 **Writing: Level: 1**

 **5% better writing**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer's Body: Level: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body lets you live your life as if it were a game all damage is taken away from your HP and you can restore your HP and MP as well as remove all status effects by sleeping.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Level: MAX**

 **Gamer's Mind lets you make remain calm unless you feel extreme emotions and will make sure you don't go crazy. Protects your mind from outside intrusion.**

 **Giants Strength: Level: 1**

 **You have the strength of a Giant. Increase your strength by 10%.**

 **Wisdom Beyond Your Years: Level: 1**

 **You have a wisdom rarely found in your age group, your wisdom is increased by 10%**

 **Epithymia's Curse: Level: Max**

 **The goddess Epi has touched you upon your birth into this world and has cursed you to be the center of attraction to anybody you come into contact with.**

 **Apollymi's Blessing: Level: 1**

 **The Atlantean goddess has given you her blessing of Destruction. Increase damage Dealt from attacks by 10% passively and 20% when asking for her help.**

 **Born a Prince: Level: 1**

 **You were Born a Prince. 10% EXP to all skills learned**

 **Life tie (Acheron): Level: Max**

 **Your life is tied to that of your brother. You will live as long as he does.**

 **Natural Prodigy: Level: MAX Cost 20 PP**

 **You were simply born with an inclination to be better at everything. Passively increase each Stat by 5 for every level Up. 5 SP and PP for every level, and a 50% increase to EXP gain for every skill and perk.**

 **Eidetic Memory: Level: Max Cost 10 PP**

 **You remember everything.**

 _OH SHIT!! I DO_ have the same curse. This is absolute shit, those two went through hell because Epi touched them I have got to find a way to get rid of that.

 _ **BING!**_

 **Long Term Quest Alert!**

 **Quest Objective: Find a way to remove Epithymia's curse.**

 **Side Objective: find a way to transfer the level of Epithymia's curse to another perk while removing it.**

 **Quest Reward: 20,000,000 Money, 100,000,000 EXP, 2 Skill Books, 1 Random Artifact of Random Rarity.**

 **Side Reward: ?**

 **Failure: Your stuck with people wanting to have you for the rest of your. Very. _Long._ Life.**

Wait, did I just discover a quest? Holly shit, that reward is awesome, I wonder what the mystery reward is. Wait, if I got that quest just because I was thinking about doing it does that mean I can set any quest just by thinking about it? Okay, let see what is something that I want to do in this life? Wait which time line am I in? Am I part of the original or am I part of the second one where Nick gets his power early, hm, either way I should try to make sure that Nick's mom lives as long as possible, don't want Nick going crazy on a pointless hunt for revenge that will end up ending the world now do I?

 _ **BING!**_

 **Long Term Quest Alert!**

 **Quest Objective: Help Cherise Gautier live a full life so Nick doesn't go crazy.**

 **Side Objective: Marry Cherise Gautier**

 **Quest Reward: 300,000,000 EXP, New Title, Skill Book** **Side Reward: 30,000 EXP, 2 New Titles, Skill Book, Random Item Drop.**

 **Failure: The world will be ended by an angry Malachi**

Oh, god this is awesome, although that failure does seem to . Does this mean I can set simple quests like learning certain things, exploring, or even meeting important people? Ok, let's try this out one more time, I should learn how to walk since I'm just a baby now. So then first thing to do is learn how to walk.

 _ **BING!**_

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Quest Objective: Learning how to walk.**

 **Side Objective: Learn how to walk before your brothers.**

 **Quest Reward: 150 EXP, Being able to walk on your own.**

 **Side Reward: 50 EXP, Adoration of your father.**

 **Failure: Nothing.**

This is probably going to make me way too overpowered in the future.

 **For figuring out a basic game mechanic on your own 2 WIS and 2 INT**

I was wondering if that would happen anytime soon. Well this is awesome to an extreme. I wonder if there's a tutorial that I could use?

 **Tutorial has already begun what else would you like to know about your new powers?**

"Well, how about an overview about how the stats affect me."

 **Name: What everyone will call you.**

 **Title: Titles will give you special bonuses.**

 **Subtitle: A title that gives you an effect even when it is not equipped.**

 **Race: What species you are.**

 **Status: Any ailments that affect you**

 **Level: The numerical description of the total experience you have gained throughout your life**

 **EXP Until Next Level: How close you are to Leveling up**

 **HP: The count of how many Health Points you have, they are Calculated from (VIT*100)**

 **MP: How much magic power you have, Calculated from (INTWIS*Level*40)**

 **SP: How much Stamina you have, Calculated from (STA*150*Level**

 **STA: STA or Stamina is how long you can perform extenuating activities**

 **STH: STH or Strength is how strong you are, how much weight you can move, and is used to calculate damage.**

 **VIT: VIT or Vitality is how healthy you are**

 **DEX: DEX or Dexterity is the measurement of how flexible and fast you are.**

 **CHA: CHA or Charisma helps you in getting people to follow along with what you do.**

 **INT: INT or Intelligence is how much you know.**

 **WIS: WIS or Wisdom is how successful you are at using your Intelligence for any situation and insight into other problems.**

 **LUK: LUK or Luck is capable of changing reality itself to better suit your wants.**

 **Stat Points: Stat Points are a reward for leveling up, 6 points per level gain**

 **Money: Money is how much monetary value you have.**

So if I leveled up my luck I could basically alter reality? Hahahahahahahaha, I am sooooo going to abuse that. It looks like this system is set up so that I'll be able to fight on the same level as my brothers. Anyways it looks like shits been going on while I've been going over my stuff, but I can't understand anything their saying. It looks like Xerxes is arguing with mother now I can't understand anything they're saying. God this is so annoying, I feel like a moron right now I really need to figure out the language. I guess I might as well just take a nap now and wait for things to get interesting.

 **POV Ryssa (A few minutes ago)**

I was standing there in the crowd watching on in wonder as my mother gave birth to not one, not two, but three baby boys. I look around and see the look on my father's face and it is nothing but surprised. After a moment of silence the biggest grin he has ever worn spread upon his face as he looked down on the oldest of the three and said, "By Zeus's divine blessing I must be the luckiest king in all the land for my wife to be blessed in giving birth to three sons, by sweet Artemis's hand, Aara you've done me proud!" He shouted in joy, "One boy to rule and two to guard our twin isles!" I was so happy that finally after all of mothers miscarriages and stillbirths I finally had, not one brother, but three.

Laughing mother cradled the third born to her breast as the first and second where handed to midwives to be cleaned. I snuck through the crowd so that I could see the older two. They were just so small and adorable with their small feet and arms the oldest with his lock of dark hair like fathers had already opened his eyes and started to smile. It was such an adorable smile, but the other seemed to be struggling to breath through his newborn lungs. Once he had finally taken a deep clear breath the midwife tending to him screamed out in horror.

"Zeus's mercy, the second is malformed your Majesties!"

Mother looked up with worry creasing her brow "How so?"

The midwife carried him over to her.

I was terrified that something was wrong with him, I mean he seemed fine to me, the oldest was handed over to me as the younger one reached over to hold the youngest that he had shared the womb with these past months. It was as though he sought the comfort of his little brother.

Instead of letting him reach his brother mother pulled the youngest away from his reach and sight sobbing. "It cannot be," she sobbed. "He is blind!"

"Not blind, Majesties," The eldest wise woman said as she made her way to my parents, through the crowd. She was dressed in a heavily embroidered white robes with an ornate crown atop her grey haired head. "He was sent to you from the gods."

Suddenly all the joy and love that had radiated from my parents turned to feelings of anger and betrayal. Father began to glare at mother, "You were unfaithful!?" he accused her.

"Nay, never!"

"Then how is it he came from your loins? All of us here witnessed it."

Everyone in the room looked towards the wise woman who just stared blankly at the tiny form of my little brother, who cried out to the world asking for someone to comfort it, for someone to hold him and offer solace, Warmth, but no one would.

"He will be a destroyer, this child," the wise woman said, her ancient voice ringing out into the silence of the room so that all could hear her proclamation. "His touch shall bring ruin upon many. Not even the gods themselves will be safe from his wrath."

I gasped not fully understanding what she had said or the significance of her words. How could such a small and helpless child harm anyone? He was just a baby.

"Kill him, now!" Father ordered the guards to draw their swords and slay the small infant. I looked on in horror as a guard began to unsheathe his sword and walk towards my new brother.

"Nay!" the wise woman called out, halting the guard before he could finish what the father ordered him to do. "It is the god's will that you raise this child to manhood, for if you slay him your other sons will die as well."

The baby began to cry, and I cried with it not knowing how the people could hate such a small and innocent child.

"I will not raise such a monster!" my father snarled at the woman in front of him.

"You have no choice in this." taking the baby from the midwife she offered it to mother.

I frowned as I saw a smile appear on the midwife's face and a glint of satisfaction in her eyes before she turned and disappeared into the crowded room. "He was born from your body majesty," The wise woman said as she brought my attention back to her and my mother. "He is your son."

The baby screamed even louder, reaching once more for my mother, _his_ mother. She cringed, and turned away from him as he reached for her. She clutched the youngest tighter and hid him away from the middle child while the oldest slept on in my arms. "I will not suckle. I will not touch it, not even if the gods demanded it of me, get it away from my sight!"

This was getting scary I have never seen my parents so angry about something, the wise woman then turned to father, "And what of you, majesty, will you acknowledge him as yours?"

"Never! That thing is no son of mine."

The wise woman took a deep breath and presented the infant to the room, her grip loose with no love or compassion apparent in her touch.

"Then know this your children shall be known as such," She pointed to the eldest still in my arms but finally awake and staring at her, "He shall be known as Pyriphlegethon, for he shall bring the wrath of the fiery river down upon the heads of his enemies," she then held the infant in her hands out to the room, "This one shall be called Acheron for the river of the underworld, and like that river his journey shall be a long, dark, and enduring one. He will be able to take life and give it. He will walk through life alone always seeking kindness, only finding cruelty." Finally she turned to the youngest still held in my mother's hands, "And you shall be known as Styxx after the river of hatred, you shall face the hatred of many in your life for things you can't control."

The wise woman looked down upon all three and spoke the simple truth that would haunt these boys for the rest of their existences, "May the gods have mercy upon you, for no one else ever will."

 **No POV(Present)**

King Xerxes looked down upon his youngest son with eyes of sorrow, how could such pride and joy turn bitter so fast? He thought that the gods had blessed him with three sons to rule his vast kingdom. That they had made him the most blessed of kings.

He knew that the oldest was his because it just looked so much like him, and that the second was no doubt god-spawn, to a god his wife had given herself to and birthed it's offspring, but Styxx. The king studied the sleeping newborn, "Are you even mine?" He was desperate to know the truth, to have some possible shred of evidence that maybe, just maybe his wife had not truely betrayed him. His eyes where a perfect blue, but the gods were ever deceitful, could it be that Acheron was truly his son and this one was not? Or could neither of them be his. His only solace was knowing that the oldest, Pyriphlegethon, was his. There was no doubt in his mind about that, the boy just shared to many resemblances with him, but the other two he doubted.

He looked to the wise woman who had proclaimed Acheron a god's son and was now cleaning him, "What of this child? Who is the father of him?"

She paused for a moment then turned to him and said, "Majesty, why do you ask me for an answer that you already know?" But he didn't know, not for certain. He still had his doubt, and it worried him. He hated the fear he felt because he had no idea if the boy was truly his and it left his mouth bitter, and pumped fear through his veins. "Answer me woman!"

"Truth or lie, will you believe what I say?"

How, how could this have happened to him, was he not devote enough, did he not sacrifice enough to the gods, were his prayers not true and heartfelt, did he commit some great blasphemy he didn't know of? What could he have possibly of done for the gods to take away his joy, his pride, that he would have boys three boys that would rule his kingdom after he died. Now did he even have two?

He wanted to slam the newborn into the ground and watch it die, but what if it truly was his? He could not let the Pyriphlegethon live alone if there was a chance that Styxx was really his brother. The wise woman told him that Styxx was, but she was only repeating what the gods told her, what if they had lied. Feeling anger and betrayal he shoved the newborn into her arms and left the room completely forgetting about the oldest still nestled in the blanket near the wise woman.

Once he had left the room the wise woman transformed into a young woman with long black hair that fell to her waist dressed in a blood red toga, she placed a kiss on the boy's head. "Poor, Poor Styxx, your's is an unpleasant future, I'm sorry I can't do more but the human world needs its heroes, and one day everybody will need you." she then turned to the oldest who was sleeping in his place nestled in the blankets, "You will have so many choices little one, you will have the power to alter fate, you must be careful with such power, for you have the opportunity to let your brothers live a better life, I will be watching you closely." with that she blessed the two newborns with the ability to excel at strategy then left so that none of the other gods would be attracted to them.


	3. The Time After

**Hey everyone thank you for waiting, sorry it took so long to get this one uploaded. Feel free to leave comments anything helps, sorry if I changed anything from earlier chapters, I've been going back over the books and found some descipencies from it so I tried to work around it. If you have any questions either message me or leave a comment and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **Disclamer, I only own my OC's**

"speach"

 _'thoughts or comands'_

 **Gamer stuff**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Leave a comment and Like.**

 **Now, On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: The Time after**

Peri's POV

It has been three months since I was reborn into this world and I can honestly say that it has been boring for the most part, I got use to the feelings of hatred aimed at me from my mother and even though I thought he didn't worry about me in the beginning I think my dad is worried about me not being his after all, he's been watching me with this sorrow in his eyes so I'm a little worried about it. After all I figure since he was told that Styxx was truly his son by that wise woman who was supposed to be connected to the gods, but he still didn't trust her, then what's to stop him from changing his mind and thinking that I'm not really his son either and doing something stupid like he did to Styxx to find out.

Honestly these two act like terrible parents, but hey at least I've been treated pretty kindly by them, sure my new mom probably thinks I'm devil spawn because of dad being an ass to her about everything that happened, and dad keeps giving me these creepy looks all the time, but at least they haven't thrown me to the wolves, I like to think on the positive side. Another nice thing is so far it seems like Ryssa actually likes me, I keep waking up to her smiling down at me, but on the sadder side I rarely get to see Styxx and I have yet to get a glimpse of Acheron since we were born it's a little sad that they are keeping us all apart from each other. I mean come on, the three of us were born together why do they not want us to be closer, I can sort of kind of understand Acheron because of his supposed godhood, but Styxx wasn't claimed to be of divine descent, so why are they keeping me away from them?

The only interesting thing that happened was I managed to get a new Perk.

 **You have gained a new Perk because of a special action.**

 **Acting Your Age: Level: MAX**

 **You are one of those few people that are going to be around for awhile so you decided to developed a way to stay true to yourself and stay sane. Your personality will be affected by your physical age so when your a baby you'll be able to see the world throw a baby's point of view, when your a grown man you'll see things the point of view of a grown man. The things you want will be affected by your age as well.**

 **(A.N. This next part is meant to put a bit of light hearted humor into a this story)**

Just then a maid came into the room carrying two bundles in her arms, she sat them down and my mother laid me beside them after she was done feeding me. She look at the other vtwo with venom in her eyes and if looks could kill we would have been dead six times over "Go play with your _Brothers_ while I tend to your sister." with that said she quickly left the room leaving me and my brothers lying there. I stared after her for a moment then I looked over at the nurse that was still here with us. I didn't notice my brothers wadling towards me from behind. By the time that I noticed them it was already too late, they unleashed the most devastating attack that they could, they began… a tickle war. Their sneak attack gave them an advantage and they made use of it, they dog piled me and tried to hold me in place while they torture me with tickles, but these past three months had been kind to me and I was already growing bigger than them, and with a feat of herculean strength I pushed them off of me and made my own attack crawling after them I went straight for their tummies and began my revenge with numerus pokes that were rewarded with their shrill laughter, but it was all for naught as Styxx managed to sneak behind me and began to poke me some more, making me stop my attack to laugh. Acheron joined Styxx in his onslaught of tickles but couldn't help it and he betrayed his brother and began to tickle him instead, after that it devolved into chaos and we were left as a pile of giggling babies.

 **+1 strength, +1 stamina, and +1 dexterity for your constant activity**

After that I just sat there for a moment and realized ' _I've been having more fun here in the last three months, even though I'm still an infant, than I had in the last three years of my past life… Is that sad? Maybe a little, but I refuse to look this gift horse in the mouth, this happened because it happened and all I can do about it is live my new life the way I want to having foreknowledge is just something to give me hint at what could be not what has to be.'_

 **+3 wisdom for your understanding of your life**

' _Huh that's nice guess that means I'm doing good. I wonder how my stats are doing? Might as well chec. 'Stats'_

 **Name:** **Pyriphlegethon**

 **Nick Name: Pyri**

 **Title: New Gamer**

 **Let's you live your life like a game**

 **Subtitle: Crown Prince of Didymos**

 **As the Crown Prince of Didymos you are given +50 respect from all citizens of Didymos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Status: Newborn**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP Until Next Level: 0/200**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 320/320**

 **SP: 10/300**

 **STA: 2**

 **STH: 2**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 2**

 **CHA: 11**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 55**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Stat Points: 30**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Level: 1**

 **10% chance of making something edible and a 30% chance of tasting good**

 **Studying: Level: 1**

 **5% chance to gain a better understanding**

 **Reading: Level: 1**

 **5% chance of taking more away from a story**

 **Writing: Level: 1**

 **5% better writing**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer's Body: Level: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body lets you live your life as if it were a game all damage is taken away from your HP and you can restore your HP and MP as well as remove all status effects by sleeping.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Level: MAX**

 **Gamer's Mind lets you make remain calm unless you feel extreme emotions and will make sure you don't go crazy. Protects your mind from outside intrusion.**

 **Giants Strength: Level: 1**

 **You have the strength of a Giant. Increase your strength by 10%.**

 **Wisdom Beyond Your Years: Level: 1**

 **You have a wisdom rarely found in your age group, your wisdom is increased by 10%**

 **Epithymia's Curse: Level: Max**

 **The goddess Epi has touched you upon your birth into this world and has cursed you to be the center of attraction to anybody you come into contact with.**

 **Apollymi's Blessing: Level: 1**

 **The Atlantean goddess has given you her blessing of Destruction. Increase damage Dealt from attacks by 10% passively and 20% when asking for her help.**

 **Born a Prince: Level: 1**

 **You were Born a Prince. +10% EXP to all skills learned**

 **Life tie (Acheron): Level: Max**

 **Your life is tied to that of your brother. You will live as long as he does.**

 **Eidetic Memory: Level: Max**

 **You remember everything.**

 **Natural Prodigy: Level: MAX**

 **You were simply born with an inclination to be better at everything. Passively increase each Stat by +5 for every level Up. +5 SP and PP for every level, and a 50% increase to EXP gain for every skill and perk.**

 **Acting Your Age: Level: MAX**

 **You are one of those few people that are going to be around for awhile so you decided to developed a way to stay true to yourself and stay sane. Your personality will be affected by your physical age so when your a baby you'll be able to see the world throw a baby's point of view, when your a grown man you'll see things the point of view of a grown man. The things you want will be affected by your age as well.**

' _Huh, I really haven't done done much with my stats, I don't think it would be a good idea to add any of my stat points just yet. Don't want anyone to get suspicious of me so I'll wait a while another four months until I start crawling and another two before I start walking.'_ with that said I fell asleep beside my brothers.

Time skip five months later

It's been five months since I first seen my brothers and I have only seen Styxx one time since and I haven't seen Acheron at all in the last five months. Honestly this second childhood is kind of boring without those two around, the people I see most are the castle servants who are acting as my caretakers while my parents are off either taking care of Ryssa or ruling the kingdom. I also get to see my parents everyday even if they seem to hate each other they make time to visit me every day, they keep talking to me and I'm getting a better hang on the language now that I've been here for a while, I'm thanking my baby brain for this one, and ever since I started crawling all the servants have been getting anxious because I keep leaving them behind and explore the castle, right now I'm crawling around the castle that is surprisingly empty I haven't seen anyone for the last hour.

Suddenly I hear a soft voice from behind a door so I start to look at it. It was a huge oak door, biggest door I have seen so far in my exploration of my home and it seemed to have many intricate designs on it.

 _BING!_

 **You have created a skill through an action!**

 **Observe: Level: 1**

 **Your gaze holds a weight behind it, a weight that can see the stats of people and objects around you, and if you will it affect those around you.**

' _Huh, cool I guess I should use it now than, Observe!'_

 **Giant Oak Doors**

 **Rarity: Legendary**

 **Effect: Blessed**

 **Blessed: Level: Max**

 **Those with ill intent shall be greatly injured the moment they touch these doors.**

 **DP** (Defence Points) **:871,580,600,000,000/ 900,000,000,000,000**

 **These doors have stood strong since before the beginning of Didymos, they were part of the original castle when the islands where still a part of Atlantis. These doors have protected the royal library that stores knowledge and secrets that were given from the gods and forgotten by the world, from invaders and demons that have tried to steal something from the depths of this library, they have never made it past these doors.**

' _...Damn… that… is the most badass set of doors I have ever seen.'_ Ok I have to get in there and look around, there is no telling what kind of things I might find in there, maybe I could find some super cool skill in there! Luckily the door is slightly open so I can actually get in there, I doubt I have the Strength needed to even begin to move _this_ door. I waddle my way into the room and look up and see shelves upon shelves of books, seriously how the hell can there be so many books in one place? "Hello little one, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your caretakers?" I was shocked out of my thoughts by the sudden question and came up with the most intelligent of responses for my baby self to give.

"Bwaaaa?" I started to turn to the voice, but who ever it was decided to pick me up and turned me towards them. It was an older man that could probably be in his late thirties early forties he wore a purple toga with pieces of light armor on. He seemed taller than my caretakers, but he seemed to be wiser than the other people that I have seen, he favored me with a smile. "My name is Leonidas, I'm one of the kings most trusted generals! You must be little Pyri, your father is very proud of you every time I see him he tells me of the pride he has for you, although… he would probably be a little crossed with you for abandoning your caretakers like you seem to have done." I look up at this man with wonder in my eyes and I think ' _observe'_

 **Name:** **Leonidas**

 **Nick Name: "The Lion"**

 **Title: General**

 **Leading is hard and due to performing numerous feats of heroism the bearer of this title has gained the respect of his both his fellow soldiers and the king. +25% CHA, +10 WIS, +5 INT, + 8 STH, and +9 VIT.**

 **Subtitle: Advisor To The King**

 **The King has recognized you for your strategic mind both on and off the battlefield and has placed you in a place of confidence.**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 43**

 **Status: Healthy**

 **Level: 65**

 **HP:850/850**

 **MP: Locked**

 **SP: 1340/1340**

 **STA: 80**

 **STH: 92 (+8) = 100**

 **VIT: 76 (+9) = 85**

 **DEX: 83**

 **CHA: 96 (+25%) = 120**

 **INT: 68 (+5) = 73**

 **WIS: 73 (+10) = 83**

 **LUK: 47**

 **Bio: twenty years ago Leonidas and his little brother joined the didymosian army and since then they have seen many battles together and they rose up through the ranks. His brother has retired from war after his son was slain, however Leonidas has remained in service to the king yet he still supports his younger brother's choice to leave the army to spend more time with his family, has been called to the castle by the king to talk about the future.**

Wow, this guy is strong, I wonder what kind of training this guy did to reach his current level, this guy seems to deserve his title as general with stats like those. "Yes I would be _very_ upset if he had escaped his caretakers, though I am glad that you found him before he got to far away from them." I hadn't even heard my father enter the library, but now that I can hear him I know I'm in trouble, and from the gentle squeeze from Leonidas, he knows it to, even as he turns me around so I can see my dad. I can't help but pout at as I finally see his face, but he sighs and and looks at Leonidas, "Thank you for finding my son and keeping him safe, I called you here because of him in fact," I start to look a little sheepish as he starts to talk about me, "he has been causing quite the fuse with the servants not being able to keep up with him now that he has started to crawl around. So I would ask you, my friend, if you would be kind enough to take on the job of helping us raise him." At this point he my father starts to look exhausted, "I have realised that even though I have been leaving him with caretakers, he has always escaped them," now he seemed to gain a fire in his eyes, "So, I want you to help take care of him, and when he is old enough I want you to start training him in the art of war, and leading others."

POV (Leonidas)

I was surprised by what the king just said, _He wants me to help him raise this child?_ "I am honored, my king, that you would hold such faith in me as to ask me to help raise your child"

"There are no other that I would consider asking, you are my most trusted adviser... So, will you accept?"

Once more I was surprised by the king's offer, I took a moment to look at the boy in my arms and stared into his eyes then looked back to the king and said one thing.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4: Not Alone

Disclaimer I only own my OC's

Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, but here you go hope you enjoy

 **Chapter 4: Not Alone**

POV (Pyri)

"Yes."

' _Wait… Wha-'_

 _BING!_

 **System is preparing to update. Now preparing to send gamer into sleep so the system can properly update, please standby.**

' _Hang on, what do you mea-'_

I tried to fight off the update so I could keep listening but I just couldn't keep my eyes open and so I fell into a forced sleep.

 _Three hours later_

 _BING!_

 **System has finished updating. System now works on the rule of ten. Former rule was having difficulties with keeping everything updated without any bugs. New rule gives everything an increment of ten. Here is your new stat page.**

 **Name:** **Pyriphlegethon**

 **Nick Name: Pyri**

 **Title: New Gamer**

 **Let's you live your life like a game**

 **Subtitles: Crown Prince of Didymos**

 **As the Crown Prince of Didymos you are given +50 respect from all citizens of Didymos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 8 months (18 years G.T. (Game Time))**

 **Status: Newborn**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP Until Next Level: 0/200**

 **HP: 30/30 (VIT*10)**

 **MP: 800/800 ((INT+WIS)*10)**

 **SP: 20/20 (STA*10)**

 **STA: 2**

 **STH: 2**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 2**

 **CHA: 11**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 55**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Level: 1**

 **10% chance of making something edible and a 30% chance of tasting good**

 **Studying: Level: 1**

 **5% chance to gain a better understanding**

 **Reading: Level: 1**

 **5% chance of taking more away from a story**

 **Writing: Level: 1**

 **5% better writing**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer's Body: Level: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body lets you live your life as if it were a game all damage is taken away from your HP and you can restore your HP and MP as well as remove all status effects by sleeping.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Level: MAX**

 **Gamer's Mind lets you make remain calm unless you feel extreme emotions and will make sure you don't go crazy. Protects your mind from outside intrusion.**

 **Giants Strength: Level: 1**

 **You have the strength of a Giant. Increase your strength by 10%.**

 **Wisdom Beyond Your Years: Level: 1**

 **You have a wisdom rarely found in your age group, your wisdom is increased by 10%**

 **Epithymia's Curse: Level: Max**

 **The goddess Epi has touched you upon your birth into this world and has cursed you to be the center of attraction to anybody you come into contact with.**

 **Apollymi's Blessing: Level: 1**

 **The Atlantean goddess has given you her blessing of Destruction. Increase damage Dealt from attacks by 10% passively and 20% when asking for her help.**

 **Born a Prince: Level: 1**

 **You were Born a Prince. +10% EXP to all skills learned**

 **Life tie (Acheron): Level: Max**

 **Your life is tied to that of your brother. You will live as long as he does.**

 **Eidetic Memory: Level: Max**

 **You remember everything.**

 **Natural Prodigy: Level: MAX**

 **You were simply born with an inclination to be better at everything. Passively increase each Stat by +5 for every level Up. +5 SP and PP for every level, and a 50% increase to EXP gain for every skill and perk.**

 **Acting Your Age: Level: MAX**

 **You are one of those few people that are going to be around for awhile so you decided to develop a way to stay true to yourself and stay sane. Your personality will be affected by your physical age so when you're a baby you'll be able to see the world threw a baby's point of view, when your a grown man you'll see things the point of view of a grown man. The things you want will be affected by your age as well.**

That was the sight that greeted me when I woke up after the forced sleep. ' _At least not much has changed.'_ anyways, as I started to look around at my surroundings and I notice that I am no longer in that library I had been in before I was found. Heck it didn't even look like the room I had been kept in. It was a little bit smaller and there seemed to be a lot more things than just toys and a bed. "I see you're up little prince." I looked over to where I heard the voice. "Your father brought you here after he and Leonidas were called to the throne room." It was an old woman, she seemed to have the weight of the ages held upon her shoulders. She smiled at me, something just seemed off about it I'm not entirly sure what but I only had second to look before I was entranced by her eyes. She had eys that looked like they could see into the very pits of my soul and tell every little secret that I have, almost as if she wasn't entirly human.

 **Plus 3 to Wisdom for being able to precive something being off**

"You look so much like your grandfather it's fightning," ' _wait a moment that's english! How could she know that? Unless?'_ my panic must have shown on my face cause I could see a glimer of amusment on her face. "Oh, finaly noticed did you? Well it dosen't matter much now my time is coming to an end in this world so I might as well explain some things to you before I have to move on, my little gamer." I couldn't help it ' _Observe'_

 **Name: Selene**

 **Nick Name: "Grandma"**

 **Title: Gamer - Player 2**

 **Let's you live your life like a game**

 **Subtitle: Former Queen**

 **As the former queen you are given great respect by all who see you (+75 respect from all citizens of your kingdom)**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 86 years (90,000 years G.T.)**

 **Status: Dying**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP: ?**

 **SP: ?**

 **STA:?**

 **STH: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **CHA: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Bio: Selene is a gamer she was killed and given the chance to live another life as gamer. She has gone thorugh many different worlds and gone on many different versions of those worlds, unfortunatly this is her last life before she must retire her title and will be sent to rest in her hub world with all those she has befriended through her travels for the rest of eternity.**

' _...Damn…'_ I just sit there sort of slack jawed for a moment before I notice her smile. "Ya, I'm pretty impressive aren't I?" she takes a moment to laugh, "Anyways back to what I was saying, this seems to be your first time at reincarnating so I'll explain a little about how it works. It was explained to me by the first gamer that the game first came into being at the beginning of the multiverse and for a while it had just sort of explored the multiverse at it's leisure allowing them all to be connected through the links it mad during it's travels, the links appearing as stories, dreams, or just random thoughts for later generations. Eventually it got lonely in it's travels and so it found a somebody to watch and when they died it offered them a choice. Play the game and explore or die and move on to their universes after life and so they traveled together for many years and eventually their travels where linked to other worlds and where told and imagined in many different ways until eventually after millions of adventures the first gamer got tired of his travels and he told the game he was ready to finish. The game was sad that it's friend didn't want to play anymore but allowed for him to have his rest it created a world for him to rest in and meet up with all of his friends from his adventures, but the game was not ready to end it's fun so it sought out a new player. So it could travel more, it found me. I accepted it's offer and I traveled on with it however I guess I couldn't measure up to player 1 as it decided that it needed more players. It selected 12 others and allowed them to join the game and it was pretty fun for a while until something happened to one of them, they became a player killer. For the past few millennia they've been hunting down and forcing the other players to retire from the game. The others have already been retired and this last play through he hit me with some kind of skill it's forcing me to retire after this final life. Be weary of player three and don't ever let him try to get close to you or anyone you care about. The game won't actively interfere with your lives but you can become it's friend. Have fun while playing and eventually you might even be able to defeat player 3."

 _BING!_

 **Hidden Quest Complete**

 **Objective: Learn about the history of the game and those who play the game**

 **Reward: +300 XP, +5 rep with game**

She then held her hand out over my head and sprinkled something down on my face and I began to fall asleep

 **Skill added**

 **Drug Resistance: level: 1**

 **You have a 1% chance to resist the effects of drugs.**

' _DAMN IT'_

(POV Selene)

I new there was another gamer here I just didn't know it would be him ' _Observe'_

 **Name:** **Pyriphlegethon**

 **Nick Name: Pyri**

 **Title: New Gamer**

 **Let's you live your life like a game**

 **Subtitles: Crown Prince of Didymos**

 **As the Crown Prince of Didymos you are given +50 respect from all citizens of Didymos**

 **Hidden Title: Return Player 1**

 **+10,000 rep with the game and game master mod available at high enough level**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 8 months (18 years G.T. (Game Time)) (900,000,000,000 years Hidden G.T.)**

 **Status: Newborn**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP Until Next Level: 0/200**

 **HP: 30/30 (VIT*10)**

 **MP: 800/800 ((INT+WIS)*10)**

 **SP: 20/20 (STA*10)**

 **STA: 2**

 **STH: 2**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 2**

 **CHA: 11**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 55**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Bio: Died and was reincarnated into the game is starting his first life**

 **Hidden Bio: Returning Player 1**

' _Figures he'd return now when things are going to shit, he never could stay away from the action.'_ I smile as I look at the sleeping form of my reincarnated predecessor and I can't help the sadistic thought of what he will do to player 3 if he ever get's his past memories back. However my body is wreaked by a fit of coughs and I go to my door and ask the guard to bring the king here so I might see him one last time before I die, I get back into my bed and I begin thinking of all my adventures. All the friends I've made and all the enemies I managed to beat, And a smile is returned to my face knowing that the game won't be left in the hands of player 3. The door opens one last time and I can see my son rushing in and he kneels beside me taking my hand in his and holding it close. I look up into his eyes one last time and whisper out one final word "Goodbye." and I close my eyes for the last time in this world as I feel my breath leave me and my body stop working.

I wait a while then I feel a rush of wind and my body feels young again and I open my eyes as I feel the sun shining down on me and I hear shouts of joy around me. I can see all of my families even my family from my first life and I break down crying tears of joy now that I can finally have my family again.


End file.
